Me and You
by Anzelikha Kyznestov
Summary: "Aku menyukaimu dari saat pertama kali kita bertemu, tapi apakah kau juga mencintaiku?" Fail!Title, Fail!summary, Straight pair, Genderbend, OOC, Fem!Japan POV's, For Kushala Berlitz Karpusi


Ini fic saya dedikasikan untuk_ Kushala Berlitz Karpusi_ yang entah mesennya dari kapan tau (?) #dor  
>Memang sih nih fic rada gaje bin abal, tapi yah begitulah~ #apa maksudnya?<br>Bagi yang alergi akan genderbend, straight pair, dan lain-lain silahkan klik tombol back. Saya sudah memberi tau loh.

Warning : Straight, Genderbend, Crack pair numpang lewat (?) aja, OOC dan lain-lain maklumi saja

Pair : Greece x Fem!Japan

Enjoy the story~

xxx

Aku memang tipe gadis polos yang pendiam dan pemalu, tapi aku ingin berusaha menjadi sempurna untuk laki-laki yang ku cintai. Iya, menjadi gadis sempurna bagi lelaki idaman mu memang impian setiap gadis kan? Begitupula aku. Aku menyukai pemuda itu saat ia menolongku. Dan saat itu pula pertama kali kami bertemu.

Saat itu aku berniat untuk membawakan buku-buku perpustakaan yang baru untuk di serahkan ke Arthur-san dan Emil-san. Tapi aku tak sengaja terjatuh dari tangga sekolah dan semua buku-buku yang ku bawa berhamburan. Pertamanya aku sangat panik dan takut buku itu rusak. Lalu dia datang dan membantuku membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan itu. Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan semua buku-buku itu, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Jujur saja, entah mengapa jantungku berdegup dengan cepat saat menggenggam tangannya untuk berdiri. Wajahku mulai terasa panas dan sepertinya seburat kemerahan muncul di kedua pipiku. Ia menanyakan keadaanku dan kemudian membantuku membawakan buku-buku itu ke perpustakaan.

Memang agak memalukan pertemuan pertama kami. Tapi hari itu sungguh tak bisa ku lupakan karena itu adalah hari yang berharga untukku. Hari yang ku anggap spesial. Sangat spesial sekali karena aku berhasil menemukan cinta pertamaku. Yah walaupun bisa di sebut jatuh cinta di pandangan pertama, yang jelas itu adalah moment paling berharga dalam hidupku.

xxx

Hari ini aku menuju taman seperti biasa. Lalu secara tak sengaja aku melihat dua orang dari kejauhan. Segera aku memilih bersembunyi di belakang pohon terdekat. Dari sana aku melihat kedua orang itu. Saat ku amati dengan jelas, aku sempat tersentak.

Bukankah perempuan itu Laura? Sedang apa murid asal Belgia yang terkenal cantik dan hyperaktif itu bersama seorang lelaki di tempat seperti ini? Dan lelaki yang ada di sana itu bukankah orang yang ku sukai? A-apakah mereka berdua berpacaran? Harus ku akui, memang Laura gadis yang cantik, ia juga cerdas dan mudah berteman dengan siapa saja. Berbeda denganku.

Saat itu aku merasa seperti di hujam seribu pedang secara bertubi-tubi. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Kau pasti mengertikan bagaimana rasanya melihat orang yang kau sukai bersama gadis lain? Kira-kira seperti itulah perasaanku saat ini. Hancur lebur.

Lalu Laura mengatakan sesuatu kepada lelaki di hadapannya itu. Dan lelaki itu menjawabnya dengan ekspresinya yang seperti biasa. Kemudian terlihat dari wajah Laura kalau gadis itu kecewa. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang di maksud hanya duduk di kursi taman dan mulai merebahkan badannya.

Setelah ku pastikan tak ada orang lagi di sekitar, aku menghampiri lelaki itu.

"A-ano... " kataku pelan.

Ia kemudian menatapku dan mulai duduk kembali.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya nya.

"Umm.. e-eto.. ta-tadi aku tak sengaja melihat kamu dan Laura-chan, apa yang terjadi? " kataku.

Memang aku agak gugup karena dua hal. Yang pertama, aku takut mood nya lagi jelek. Dan yang kedua, aku gugup karena kini jarakku sangat dekat dengannya.

"Hm? Dia? Tadi dia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku." Jawabnya dengan santai.

"La-lalu kau terima?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku menolaknya."

Kalimat singkat, padat dan jelas itu membuatku lega sekali. Kini berarti masih ada peluang untukku. Tapi aku agak penasaran kenapa ia menolak Laura-chan. Padahal, Laura-chan itu anak yang sangat populer dan tipe idaman para lelaki.

"Memangnya kenapa kau menolaknya?" ku putuskan untuk bertanya saking penasarannya.

"Aku sudah menyukai orang lain."

Jantungku berasa terhenti untuk sementara. Kini aku penasaran akan orang yang ia cintai.

"Seperti apa perempuan yang kau sukai itu?"

"Dia sangat lembut, manis, ceria dan baik. Rambutnya terlihat lembut sekali. Matanya juga terlihat indah. Dia sangat sempurna bagiku." katanya sambil menatap langit.

"Lalu siapakah gadis yang kau sukai?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

Ia langsung menatapku. Aku mulai merasa agak takut sekarang.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya pukul tiga sore sepulang sekolah nanti di sini." Katanya dan langsung beranjak meninggalkanku.

Aku terdiam membisu di kursi taman. Siapa kira-kira gadis yang di sukainya. Gadis itu sangat beruntung pastinya.

xxx

Ku tatap jam tanganku dan mempercepat lari ku. Aku terlambat menemuinya karena ada ekskul yang harus ku ikuti. Sekarang sudah pukul empat sore. Ku harap dia belum pergi dari taman. Saat aku sampai di taman betapa kagetnya aku ketika melihatnya serta... seorang gadis. Iya, gadis yang bersamanya itu adalah teman akrabku. Elizaveta, gadis asal Hungaria yang terkenal akan kecantikan, kecerdasan dan kepribadiannya yang agak tomboy. Walaupun ia tomboy, banyak lelaki yang menyukai dirinya. Apa benar orang yang kusukai itu mencintai Elizaveta? Memang aku tak sempurna seperti dia, tapi kenyataan ini sangat menyakitkan untukku.

Cairan bening jatuh membasahi pipiku tanpa ku sadari. Aku menangis. Iya kalian benar, aku menangis. Menangis karena melihat pemandangan di depanku. Sekali lagi aku merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti tadi. Sakit. Sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Eh? Sakura~ Aku mencari mu kemana-mana~" kata Elizaveta sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Aku memilih berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Air mata terus mengalir dengan derasnya membasahi kedua pipiku. Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tanganku dari belakang dan langsung memelukku. Aku tak sempat meihat wajah orang itu karena dia langsung memelukku.

"Le-lepaskan aku!" kataku sambil memberontak.

"Sakura,"

Suara itu. Aku sangat mengenalnya. Suara orang yang sangat dekat denganku. Orang yang sangat berharga untukku. Orang yang sangat ku cintai.

"Kenapa kau berlari menjauh?" lanjutnya.

"Ha-habisnya... Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu dengan Eli-chan." Jawabku walau agak sesenggukan.

"Aku mencari-cari kamu, maka itu aku bertanya Eliza yang kebetulan lewat." Katanya sambil melepas pelukan.

"J-jika aku boleh bertanya... Siapakah gadis yang kau sukai itu?" tanyaku.

Kemudian ia menggenggam kedua tanganku dan tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum.

"Gadis yang ku suka kini berada di depan mataku." Katanya dengan lembut dan kemudian mencium bibirku lembut.

Aku merasa nyawaku tengah melayang entah kemana saat ini. Aku benar-benar terkejut saat ia menciumku tapi aku sangat menikmatinya. Lalu ia melepas ciuman itu.

"Jadi, apa kau menerimaku?"

"Tentu saja, Heracles-kun~"

**THE END**

Bagaimana? Gaje ya? Maafkan aku karena fic ini begitu abal TTATT  
>Mind to review please~ #melas #plak<br>Flame tidak di terima desu!


End file.
